


The Professor & Ace

by rae_marie



Series: The Renegades of Cosmic Magic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU, Gen, and also my strong desire to have a happy story where no one dies, and i won't hide the fact that it's heavily influenced by both SU and TAZ, hi this is another au, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: The Time Lords are feared throughout the galaxies for their terrible magic....and a certain Doctor and his pyrotechnician friend are determined to do something about this.





	The Professor & Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/gifts), [a_walking_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/gifts).



> I have many ideas for this AU, so I hope this is the first in many adventures in this universe. I hope this makes you smile and warms your heart. 
> 
> Also, this is a gift for my two friends, TheBigCat and a_walking_shadow. You guys are amazing.

_ Whole galaxies feared the Time Lords, using their magic to control the universe in ways that benefited them. Several Time Lords, however, dissented, and were cast out of Gallifrey. They dedicated their lives to protecting the cosmos from those that would do it harm, even when those people were their own. They were called the Renegades. _

_ On his travels, the short Renegade who called himself the Doctor (foes called him Merlin) met a human from Earth called Ace, and they were the best of friends. _

_ Together the two of them stood side-by-side amongst the stars, fighting injustice. _

*****

Ace ran out into the Console Room, slipping in her socks on the way.

‘Did you hear that?!’ she called. The Doctor was scrambling around on the console, somehow never missing a lever or dial.

‘I did - you should probably get your cape,’ he said.

Ace ran to her room and took the cape off its peg. She smiled as she put it on, feeling the unnatural warmth envelop her. She put her boots on and dashed back down the corridor.

The Doctor already had his cape on by the time she got back, and no sooner had the TARDIS landed than the Doctor opened the door and they ran out together.

*****

Outside, Ace and the Doctor surveyed the scene. In the distance, a mother and a small child were lying against the entrance of a cave, badly injured. They ran over to them.

‘What happened to you?!’ Ace breathed. The Doctor immediately knelt down and began checking the child’s pulse.

‘We don’t know….’ the mother said. ‘There was no warning; a cabinet appeared out of thin air….and an alien with powerful magic appeared….’ She coughed, then caught her breath. ‘We can only assume it was a Time Lord.’ She looked over at the Doctor, and her eyebrows shot up in alarm.

‘They were wearing capes like yours - get away from - ‘

‘It’s all right; I’m a renegade. I and my companion travel the stars and try and fix the damage they’ve done.’

The woman still eyed him suspiciously as he gently helped the child roll over. Ace winced when she saw the wound on her back.

The Doctor frowned. ‘What happened to her?’ he asked.

‘She….’ the mother hesitated. ‘....she fell over when we were trying to escape, and one of the Time Lords was rippling the air somehow, and she was in the way and….’ she broke off and looked down.

The Doctor looked at Ace. 

‘Would you stay with her?’ he asked. Ace nodded, and the Doctor straightened and walked quickly back towards the TARDIS.

‘Who is he, exactly?’ the mother asked. ‘How do I know I can actually trust you two?’

‘Well….’ Ace sat down. ‘He’s the Doctor, but most people call him Merlin - generally the people who cross him, actually.’

The woman’s eyes widened like she recognised the name; like she knew the terror or hope it could strike into a heart.

‘And I’m actually a human.’

The woman and Ace looked up at the sound of footsteps. The Doctor was jogging back to where they were, a satchel under his arm. He knelt down next to the child again and started rummaging through the bag. Soon he had the wound healed, and he straightened.

‘You shouldn’t be in the open like this when there are Time Lords around,’ he said. ‘Please - let us help you to safety.’

The mother’s eyes darted from the Doctor to Ace, then back to the Doctor. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

There was the sound of rain in the distance, and with a flick of the Doctor’s wrist, his umbrella materialised and opened, levitating over him and Ace. He beckoned to the pair of them, and they got up and moved under the umbrella, and followed.

*****

Ace and the Doctor walked along the path back to the TARDIS. She knew he was going to have a rather stern confrontation with the Time Lords after he got the family to safety, and she was rather looking forward to it.

However, they hadn’t gotten more than a few feet before another TARDIS materialised in front of them.

Ace instinctively stepped in front of the mother and child. She braced herself as the TARDIS doors slowly swung open, and a figure appeared in the doorway.

‘ _ Merlin _ ,’ the figure said, icily. He stepped out into the open and folded his arms. Ace caught her breath; she knew who it was.

‘ _ Straxus _ ,’ the Doctor growled. He moved forward. ‘Leave this planet and its people  _ alone. _ ’

Straxus only shook his head. ‘It is for the greater good, you know. If these planets weren’t conquered, they would rise up and conquer Gallifrey - ‘

‘Is  _ that _ what you tell yourself,’ the Doctor muttered.

Ace could see a small opportunity; Straxus was distracted by his confrontation with the Doctor, and she was  _ sure  _ that if it kept up for a little bit longer….

She closed her eyes and extended her hands. She could feel the warmth travelling from the cape into them. She flicked her wrists, and in a heartbeat, Straxus was spinning around, trying to see where the flames were coming from.

‘Take  _ that _ , turtle-face!’ Ace yelled, and Straxus whirled around to face her, causing the flames to go higher. Ace flicked her wrists, and the smouldering remnants of Straxus’ cape fell to the ground, the fire extinguished.

‘How could you….’ he trailed off, staring at her, then quickly looked at the Doctor, who was smiling proudly.

‘ _ How _ could you have taught a human  _ magic?! _ ’ he shouted. He looked at his cape. ‘That was the only weapon I had - you  _ idiots! _ I - ‘

He was cut off with a bit of a yelp when he was suddenly levitated several feet off the ground, struggling against something holding him tightly.

‘Did you come with anyone else?’ the Doctor asked, his voice casual.

‘I - no I didn’t - I - what is it to you?!’

The Doctor nodded, and with a twist of his hand, Straxus vanished.

‘Safely away in the Containery,’ the Doctor said. ‘We  _ do _ have to figure out what to do with them all in there, eventually, you know.’ He grinned at Ace. ‘Excellent work.’ She grinned back.

‘Thanks, Professor.’

The Doctor looked at the staring family.

‘What do you say we take you away to a safer planet in the TARDIS?’ he suggested. The mother looked at him.

‘If what the Time Lord said is true, then nowhere is safe. It would be better to be unsafe at home than unsafe in an unknown land.’

The Doctor nodded. ‘That’s understandable. We’ll check up on this planet from time to time; make certain no one is attacking you again.’ He fumbled in his pockets, then finally pulled out a small box and gave it to the woman.

‘If you are ever in imminent danger, use this. It will alert us.’

She stared at the box for a moment, then nodded. ‘Thank you, Doctor,’ she said.

‘Try to stay safe,’ Ace said, and then she took the Doctor’s arm, and they walked back to the TARDIS together.

*****

‘Do you think the Time Lords will give up on that planet, Professor?’ Ace asked. ‘Will the people be safe?’

‘I don’t know,’ he said. ‘I certainly  _ hope _ they do. But if they don’t; we’ll be back. And they might give up  _ then _ .’

‘I just hope those two are gonna be okay.’ The Doctor smiled up at her.

‘Only time will tell, Ace. Only time will tell.’

He pulled the dematerialisation lever.

‘Let’s find a planet with some well-brewed tea.’


End file.
